


Breaking the habit

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's been looking for years and Joe has enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the habit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rounds_of_kink. Prompt: habits, Kink: Restraint (pinning someone down; pushing someone's arm up behind their back during sex; covering or clasping someone's hands to prevent movement), Prompter: thady
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

David looks at him, gaze running down his body, catching at the thigh holster. No, probably not the thigh holster so much as Joe's cock.

The gaze remains there until suddenly it flickers away from Joe, as far away as possible.

Joe should be used to it. It's not the first time it happened.

No, the first time was years ago and it sent a thrill through him, to see another guy looking at him like that. To see _David_ looking at him like that.

But then David looked away, flushing slightly.

Back then Joe thought he was embarrassed. Now he knows that David simply doesn't know what he's doing. David doesn't flush anymore when he looks at Joe's cock or his ass or his chest on the rare occasions that Sheppard has to bare it.

It has become a habit. David looks, his eyes slightly glazed for a second with want that only Joe can see. And Joe ignores it, never calls him on it, never says a word, no matter how frustrating it becomes.

Because Joe knows. _He_ controls where he looks, only allowing his eyes to quickly stray over David's ass or his nipples or his cock. He doesn't allow anything to show, not when he is on set, not when he can be seen.

Instead he thinks about it when he is alone, in his trailer or his hotel room. He remembers David's blue eyes, how he sometimes absentmindedly licks his lips when he watches Joe. And then Joe takes out his cock and starts stroking, imagining that David watches him.

It's the way it is, the only way it can be.

Except today it can't. Joe doesn't know if it's the lonely nights in his hotel room or David being a husband and father soon or just that McKay and Sheppard have been bickering all day. But when David's gaze wanders to his crotch, Joe gets up and walks straight up to him.

David keeps looking until Joe's almost there, only then realizing that he's been caught, what he's been doing.

"I, uhm," he stutters out, so unlike him, eloquence personified, a human machine gun that spits words instead of bullets.

"Later" is the only thing that Joe says, leaning close.

They continue shooting, and Joe waits for sanity to kick in, to tell him that whatever he's thinking of doing is madness and that he shouldn't take his frustration out on David. But it doesn't ebb away. Over three years of vague longing and concrete fantasies, aroused by every time that David looks at his cock.

David quickly disappears in his trailer once they're finished, but Joe follows him. He doesn't have a plan, doesn't know at all what he's doing, but he knows that it was the last time that David watched him like that, oblivious, and Joe didn't do anything about it.

"Joe?" David asks, straightening himself. He almost looks afraid for a second then he relaxes, is more annoyed. "What do you want?"

"What do _you_ want?" Joe asks and steps towards David. He stops just far enough away that David's gaze can fall from his face, down, down to his crotch. _Fuck_

Joe takes David's hand and shoves it where his eyes have looked again and again and again for years.

"What?!" David pulls his hand out of Joe's grip.

He moves a step away, but Joe is _there_ and this time he doesn't stop, but keeps going, moving forward, while David steps back until there is nothing behind him but the small couch and he sits down on it and Joe straddles him, his hands on David's wrists, pushing them up and keeping them above David's head.

"If you don't want it, _stop looking_!"

He's right in David's face, so close that David can only stare at Joe's _face_ for once. His blue eyes are wide and his lower lip is trembling.

Joe watches David's mouth and suddenly something clicks and he realizes what he's doing. David is a colleague, a friend. And just because Joe cannot stop thinking about him, doesn't mean that David wants _anything_ even if he can't stop looking.

Joe looks away, but keeps his hands on David's wrists because when he lets go and when he moves away, he'll have to explain himself and he doesn't know what to say, if there even is anything that he _can_ say.

"I won't," David suddenly whispers.

Joe looks at him and the heat in David's eyes is back. And this time David knows it.

"I won't stop looking," he says more clearly. His hands clench into fists, but he's not trying to free himself or to get away. "I want it."

Joe moves forward and captures David's lips in a hard kiss. His groin pushes against David's, because that's what he wants, what they both want.

David moans into his mouth and pushes against Joe. His arms try to move now, but Joe keeps them there, not easing his hold on them.

_Three fucking years_

He moves David's hands together and holds them with one hand while the other opens his pants to free his hard cock.

David watches, of course he does, watches and licks his lips and Joe only sees the shining lips and wants, needs to be in there. He pulls and shoves David by the hips until he's lying on the couch and Joe can crawl further up, one hand back on David's crossed wrists that never moved away from above his head in the short moment that Joe let them go.

He takes his cock in his hand and moves the head along David's wet lips until David opens up and Joe pushes in. He doesn't stop until David begins to struggle, hands pushing up, but not enough to free himself from Joe's grip.

Joe pulls back then, lets David breathe and relax, before starting a rhythm that makes them both moan.

He fucks David's face, not too deep, but David sucks and licks and watches him with big eyes as he's always watched him, and Joe comes and doesn't warn David, because David has had it coming for years and years of driving Joe crazy with want.

He pulls out and David coughs and swallows and Joe moves down and kisses him until David kisses back.

When Joe moves away, David's lips are a wet mess, but Joe doesn't stop to admire. He moves further down and frees David's cock because even though he's been more discreet, he's been wanting to look for years now, too.

David is hard and Joe looks up at him. David's arms are still above his head, as if Joe was still holding them in place. His mouth is half open. His lips are red. His eyes are glazed. He's looking at Joe.

Joe sticks out his tongue and licks the head of David's cock. He sucks it into his mouth and then lifts his head.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he asks.

David's hips jerk and Joe feels wetness hitting his chin and he quickly takes David back in his mouth to catch the last of his come, sucking and swallowing.

After he's licked him clean, he lies down on top of David, who licks Joe's chin as soon as it's in reach. His hands move into Joe's hair and they start kissing, more gently now.

Eventually they stop and just lie together, still mostly dressed. Joe puts a hand beneath David's shirt to feel his skin there. David strokes his arm.

"What brought this on?" he asks.

Joe looks at him and he sees only curiosity. David still doesn't know what he's been doing all those years. Joe shakes his head and grins.

"What? What?"

When David starts shoving at him, Joe cannot help himself and just starts laughing.


End file.
